


Let's Eat

by wishing_so



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, How original, I'm new at this, M/M, Mentioned Other Day6 Members, Not Beta Read, Pepero kiss, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishing_so/pseuds/wishing_so
Summary: Wonpil just wants to eat his pepero in peace.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Let's Eat

Wonpil ducks behind his keyboard, trying to hide from the members the precious thing he brought from the dorm. Wonpil rummage through his bag pack and pulls out a small box. Wonpil could feel his stomach grumbling and he slowly opens the packaging, making sure to make a slight noise before having a chocolate-covered stick between his teeth.

Wonpil looks at the members. They all seem to rest now. Jae-hyung is likely reading fan's comments on Twitter because he had his eyes focused on the phone's screen. Wonpil sees the maknae twirling the drumstick in his hand before the two sticks fell on the floor. He chuckles at that. Sungjin-hyung had his back on the couch's arm. Earphones could be seen stuck in his ear. Younghyun-hyung? He couldn't see the fox-like member anywhere, probably dismissed himself to the toilet.

Wonpil shrugs at that. He is more than happy that the members don't pay attention to their surrounding and Wonpil can eat his snack in peace. Not that he doesn't like to share, but he appreciate the little-to-none moments he could finish his snack all by himself.

Suddenly, the manager came in and all of the eyes in the practice room shifts to him. Apparently, there is a quick meeting that they need to attend. Wonpil sighs. He has only managed to eat a stick, and he has to hold his eagerness to have the rest after the meeting.

"Oh, anyway, Brian isn't here?" Manager-hyung asked. Wonpil suddenly gets an idea.

"I can wait for him, you guys go ahead." Wonpil smiles, try hard to make it looks genuine, when the fact is that he can stay quite longer to finish the pepero.

"Are you sure, Pil? I can just text him."

"Hyung left his phone, though." Dowoon points at Younghyun's phone on a table. Wonpil silently relieved that the older forgot to bring his phone with him to the toilet.

"It's okay, hyung. I will wait for him and we'll go to the meeting room together." Wonpil assures, receiving a slight nod from their manager.

"Right, don't be late." The manager and the other three left the room and Wonpil is quick to pulls out the opened packaging from his bag.

"Please take your time, Brian-hyung." Wonpil mentally giggles. But of course, it wouldn't take too long for Younghyun to return, so Wonpil has to eat is a quickly as possible.

The clock's ticking, and Wonpil is savouring the sweet taste of the stick. Suddenly his fingers didn't touch anything anymore and Wonpil takes a look inside of the silver plastic. There is only a stick more but it was probably broke earlier, so it left in the deep of the packaging. Wonpil huffs and tilts the box, hoping the stick goes straight into his mouth.

His lips touched the stick after several shakes and imeediately catch it. He puts the box down and he almost jumps when he sees that Younghyun is right in front of him.

"Ng!" Wonpil screams with his mouth tighten around the pepero. Younghyun tilts his head cutely, and then chuckles at Wonpil's act. Wonpil turns his head away, trying to suppress the heat from creeping to his face. He was into the pepero too much he didn't realized Younghyun had enter the room. And the elder probably watched him trying to eat the last stick too.

"Where's the others?" Younghyun asked. Wonpil didn't answer as the pepero stick is still in between his lips. He just points at the door, but Younghyun doesn't catch it. "Use your words, Pil-ah." Younghyun smirks.

Wonpil wants to take out the stick to properly reply to the older but his intention slowly fades away when Younghyun walks to him, after taking his phone.

Confusion fills Wonpil's head when Younghyun stops right in front of him and bends down so his face is at the same level as Wonpil's.

"Wait, maybe I can help with that." Wonpil doesn't have time to react when Younghyun bite down at the other end of the stick. It happens too fast that Wonpil doesn't know how to react. But he backs up due to his reflex but somehow Younghyun got his hands on both Wonpil's cheeks, preventing the younger from moving.

Wonpil gasps and eyes grows impossibly wider and even more crossed when Younghyun's lips almost reaches him, until Younghyun tilts his head a little and their lips touched.

It was just a slight touch but Wonpil swears he could feel the warmth and soft lips of his bandmate, that is probably going to haunt him for weeks. Younghyun pulls out with a smirk in his face, it's like he has accomplished something.

Wonpil quickly covers his mouth and he could feel not only his face, but his whole body heating up, although the air-conditioner is turned on.

"H-hyung!" He stutters, face's heating, heart beating too fast, and the feels of Younghyun's lips on his still lingers. It wasn't his first kiss, but it hasn't been kissed for too long that it still kind of surprising him. Not to mention it is from Younghyun!

Younghyun laughs, amused with the younger's reaction. "So where's the other?" Wonpil shoots the elder in disbelief, casually asking such question as if like he didn't just kissed him.

Mustering his ability to speak again, Wonpil shakily points to the door. "Um, m-mee-meeting room."

"Ah, I see. Let's go, then." Younghyun gathers his bag and waits for Wonpil. Wonpil, on the other hand, still in shock state. A cough from Younghyun brings him back to reality. He quickly takes his bag pack with him before walking to Younghyun's side.

"Um, hyung." Wonpil suddenly speaks. "Why you do that?"

"Oh, nothing really." Younghyun gives a smile that had Wonpil blushing once again. "I just want to do that for a long time."

Wonpil's heart skipped a bit from the confession and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

They walks side-by-side and before another turn to the meeting room, the younger of the two speaks again.

"Do you think we can do that again?" Wonpil's grips on his bag tighten. Younghyun smiles again and ruffling his fluffy hair.

"Of course, Pil. Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm still new at this AO3's community and also a baby fan of Day6! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I just want to share this fic I wrote :/
> 
> This is actually part of my published work of "Requite" in Wattpad.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
